


When I awoke

by mwelsh95



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Silas University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwelsh95/pseuds/mwelsh95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past history of Carmilla leading into present times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My parents had been killed when I was just a child, but the memory I have was gruesome. My uncle tells me it was an animal of some sort that all the villagers had hunted a large wolf down and killed it. 

Of course I didn’t believe this, but once I was older and could handle more information he told me he thinks a vampire’s assailant had been hunting them. This sent chills through my body, I had known about the folklore in my village, but all the kids believed the parents told us this to keep us inside come nightfall. 

How could such a vile monster tear apart a family and leave the child for nothing? Or did it leave me purposely? 

These thoughts ran through my head constantly up until I was of age to marry, I couldn’t help myself becoming fascinated and worrying about what had happened. A week after my birthday three entire families were gruesomely murdered and the villagers once again claimed of wolves hunting for food. 

Large logs were laid around the village borders and stacked by the men creating a fortified wall. This seemed foolish to me because it wasn’t possible one wolf let alone many that could do that much destruction so quickly. Maybe being irrational was my best defense against what was actually happening, but as the days progressed the entire village was swarmed with tales and ideas, people started to scare themselves. 

Building weapons and making sure food was stalked plenty in case they would need to stay inside. My uncle forbid me from going outside of the cottage, I was losing my mind being cooped up with my uncle constantly harassing me about marriage. He was a good man the only man that I knew everything about and the only one I cared for but as I had told him many times over I did not want to be married. We argued over this, but the choice was not mine, no matter what I said.

His wife was killed before I arrived here apparently by the same creature who killed my parents. This made my Uncle very bitter and he seemed a touch insane at times coming up with theories about where and who this thing was. 

He had many tools that were claimed to be vampire killing weapons which consisted of a cross made of silver, a single clove of garlic, and a large wooden stake. 

I started to believe the same person killing off the town’s folk is the same person that killed my family. The creature was thinning the village out, but I didn’t know the reason why. My Uncle decided to set me up to be married to a young man in hopes that I could flee the area before disaster struck again. 

His own family had been killed by the creature that lurked through our minds. This is the only thing we shared in common despite lack of interest and completely awkward conversations that led to silence. 

Every night I had come home quietly not even looking my Uncle in the eyes. He was forcing me to be someone’s property, whom I had no feelings for not even in the least. After two weeks of this I felt my heart sink and my brain almost shut down. 

I couldn’t fight this, I couldn’t bear to fake a smile anymore or try to even speak. A week before we were set to marry a knock came at our door which was a surprise this late in the evening. I opened it half expecting my ‘prince un-charming’ standing there, but instead I was pleasantly surprised. A girl a few inches shorter then I stood in the doorway, looking scared and cold so I hurried her inside. 

Her face was full of worry as I walked her over to the fire place draping a blanket on her shoulders. She immediately latched onto my side and began to sob and shake. I felt bad and slightly concerned because it wasn’t everyday a girl ends up in my lap past dusk especially a crying one. 

She spoke softly with shaken breaths “Thank you for letting me in, I have been walking through the forest for hours.” I nodded and rubbed her back soothingly “Why were you in the forest alone? I have never seen you in this village before you must not be from around here.” She shook her head and looked at me with fear in her green eyes “My village is gone now I had nowhere else to go.” I blinked, confused and shook my head “You must be mistaken maiden a village cannot just disappear maybe you have hit your head?” She grabbed my shoulders roughly and looked me dead in the eyes “Not disappeared miss, it has been burned to the ground all the people, even my family have been murdered.” 

She fainted onto my lap so I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed covering her up letting her sleep. My Uncle busted through the cottage doors, a gun in one hand and a lantern in the other I could hear screaming and chanting outside.   
He looked at me and then the mystery girl “The east village has just burned to the ground all the bodies are gone we have no idea what or how. Some of the men have captured the creature and are holding it captive until the rest of us arrive. I need you to stay here and bolt the door, I will be back soon.” And with that he was out of the door, I threw the latch down behind him. 

I backed away from the door, realizing slowly I had been right all along. A creature was hunting us all and killing everyone and anyone it chose. All the folklore was spinning through my thoughts of witches and goblins, but those stories were different. 

Children laughed and joked about these things, but not vampires, nor about the tales of destruction did they leave in their wake. I peered out of the window, seeing flashes of light and hearing bangs of gunfire occasionally. 

The girl on my bed was groaning and tossing around so I walked over to her dimming most of the lights. I knelt on the bed and pulled her face to me placing a wet rag on her forehead. Then I noticed the blood on the collar of her dress but it wasn’t from her it had been dripping down on her. 

Running my fingers along the small puddle I felt a wet droplet hit the back of my head and then heard a shriek of terror. I thought the maiden had been screaming at me, but as I stared at her eyes she was looking above me. 

As I looked up I saw a dark shadow in the rafters of the cottage staring down at us the only reflective surface to see was two fangs glinting from the moonlight. It had something large in its hands, which dropped onto my lap. Fear coursed through my veins as I looked at my Uncles dead face staring back at me, his limbs were torn off and blood was soaking my clothing and floor around me.

My ears rung in fear throwing the corpse off of me, running to the door that I tugged on over and over. That dam latch which was meant to protect me was the unfortunate death of me. 

The creature had already jumped down and ripped out the girl’s throat who was on my bed, it was walking toward me and my back was against the door. “Don’t be scared my child, I have kept you alive this long because I need you.” The voice was soft but stern very feminine. 

The creature came into view as a middle aged woman, her hair pulled back and a very expensive looking dress which was now stained with blood. She touched my face running her fingers down my throat as I swallowed hard. Fear kept me solid to the ground I couldn’t move as the door knob dug into my kidney. She smiled and it was the most evil looking thing I had ever seen in my short years. 

I felt a sharp pain in my neck, which resembled stabbing your fingertip with a sewing needle but going all the way through both sides. The last image I have in my head was being on the floor looking at my dead Uncles face, seeing blood dripping off of the bed sheets and the woman dragging me around by the ankles. I awoke to darkness. This wasn’t my cottage and this was not my bed. 

I sat up quickly and felt an arm come across my chest, pushing me back making me lay down. My eyes followed the arm and it was connected to the older woman who was changed now into a different dress no trace of blood, she looked almost younger than when I had last laid eyes on her. “Stay still my child you are very weak and I do not want you to stray out of my sight.” I tried to speak but my throat was dry like sandpaper every swallow burning. 

She put a glass to my lips and made me drink, which I rapidly spat out red spattering the white sheets over me. This woman had just made me drink blood what is she mad? I forced my body to move and stumbled my way to the door, yanking it open and running down the hallway. I looked around quickly debating which door or stairway led me to the outside, but it was hopeless not knowing my whereabouts.

Even if I were to escape where am I and where would I go? Arms wrapped around my waist and roughly yanked me back to that room. 

My feet were dangling off of the floor and my body hit the ground roughly the door slamming and a lock smacking down. I curled up into a ball and thought I was going to cry, but tears were not coming out. All I felt was pain physically and mentally as I put together my village and uncle being murdered. My entire family and everyone I had ever known was gruesomely murdered before my eyes. 

This woman must be the cause she must be the one who is doing it, but how could she do it all alone? Her strength was immense if she could pick me up and through me like yesterday’s trash, not that I weighed all that much but it took my uncle even a slight effort. 

My eyelids dropped down and at this point I couldn’t fight impending drowsiness which I suppose came from the lack of sleep in fear of death. Sunlight crept into my room over my face I felt the hot rays as I opened my eyes to see a pair very dark, staring back at me. “Now young lady we are going to try this again and if you defy me once more I will just have to kill you.” I gulped and shook my head not wanting to taste the rich iron fluid. She pushed a glass to my lips and I drank it, forcing myself to hold back the vomit until the last drop hit my throat.

I felt energetic all of a sudden, almost that I could run around for hours. She smiled and wiped my chin with a handkerchief which she stuffed into my hand. “Very good, now that you are listening I can tell you everything you need to know.” She stroked my hair and I lay back into the pillows my throat no longer burning but my hunger rising. 

This is not a feeling I was used to before, but now it’s almost overwhelming and I could smell blood everywhere. I wanted more and I saw a second glass on my nightstand. I rapidly reached for it and she slapped my hand away, taking it and holding it. A low growl escaped my mouth sounding like a large animal, my hands covered it, and I looked at her in horror. What is happening to me? She grinned and looked on at me with some sort of admiration “Yes my dear, you were the right choice after all. You are in my home now and I want to get a few things straightened out before you get any ideas.” I nodded but couldn’t help but stare at the glass of red liquid hungrily. 

She handed me the glass and I drank it quickly licking the rim, I heard her scoff at me “Now this isn’t how a proper lady acts. You have much to learn.” She sat the glass down and looked at me “You are now in Styria my dear child in my own home and I expect some manors. I have given you the gift of eternal life you should be grateful for this.” 

I was connecting all the dots gradually and shaking my head. I couldn’t be one of those things I wouldn’t harm another human. “A gift? You have cursed me and taken my soul!” I felt a sharp hand across my cheek she looked angry. “Back talk is not wanted or tolerated. You are now a Karnstein and you shall act as such. Now what is your name?” The whiplash from calm to angry made me dizzy how could someone flip a switch like that so easy? “My name is Mircalla.” I squeaked out. She nodded and stroked my hair soothingly. “I know this all seems like a blur, but it will all fade away soon dearie. You have rules to follow and things to learn, but always know I picked you for a reason.” With that she left but didn’t lock my door. 

What did she mean that she picked me? Is that some sort of conciliation to being murdered and cursed to a sinful life of wickedness and mayhem? 

That turning me into an undead monster was somehow ok? I shook my head and stood up a bit wobbly, but regaining my balance. I realized I had blood dried to my clothes and hair all I wanted was to draw a bath and submerge myself, maybe then I could wake up from this nightmare. 

A young woman walked inside the room I was in, approached me and grabbed my arm leading me down the hallway like a toddler being dragged by its mother. “Good morrow misses Mircalla I am one of the housemaids my name is Susan. Shall I draw you a bath and perhaps bring you something to drink?” All I could do was nod still shocked by the physical touch. 

I could smell blood from Susan but not on her almost like I could smell inside of her veins and hear the blood pumping, her heart racing. 

We made it to the washroom and I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to taste that crimson liquid again. I slammed Susan against the wall in the hallway about to bite when I felt a sharp burning pain on my ribcage. 

She had a small vial of water, which she was throwing at me and for some reason and it burned. 

I backed away, she straightened her uniform, then proceeded to lead me to the tub as if nothing happened. She drew the bath water and began to undress me which was not something I was used to.

“You already like me that much Susan?” She blushed and shook her head “You young vampires are all the same thinking you’re the best thing since jarred jelly.” I laughed, it was the first time I had laughed in a long time in fact. 

I slipped into the warm water of the tub and she walked out, new clothes were already on the chair for me as well as a towel. I closed my eyes and relaxed sinking down deeper into the water. My thoughts wandered and I felt fingers running through my wet hair. 

I looked up “Mircalla one of the rules is we don’t eat the house keepers good help is hard to find even harder when my children eat them.” She smirked and I looked at her curiously “I like to keep a normal appearance especially out in public or at events. I have gained wealth enough that I can do as I please without much question, but I need you to follow along or there will be consequences. You may live here with me as long as you do as I say. Never leave this house without someone accompanying you I don’t need another village ravaged and having to clean up the mess.” 

I nodded quietly and realized there were more undead fiends then just us. “I want you to call me mother or mama. It keeps the appearance up and you will be my daughter, but of course you may not leave the house until at least another fifty years. Too many people know my children and a new addition wouldn’t pass by so we must wait till they die off.” Mother said all of this as if it were normal and wasn’t the weirdest thing in the world. 

I don’t think I want to live forever and watch people die this doesn’t seem real. 

I start sinking into the tub, lower and lower not paying attention I feel her snatch my hair and yank me up from the water. “Do not get any ideas young lady now dry off and get dressed. We have a lavish dinner to attend.” She walked out and I did as I was told. Her approach was rough, but in some level, she seemed genuine to care it just was very broken.

I walked out of the washroom and looked around following the smell that led me down the stairs and into a great dining room. I was in awe at the tall ceilings and the chandeliers that looked like they were sculpted from pure diamond. 

This was no home but a mansion and one with which I had never set eyes on. My cottage was small and run down as most of the villagers, but it never crossed my mind that people lived like this. 

I was hurried into a chair and sat beside mother she sat at the head of the table. There was no food on the table only a large punch bowl full of blood and two goblets already poured. 

It sickened me how much I craved the taste on my lips. She killed people, innocent people for this and now were indulging in it like it were fine wine. For as much as I drank so did she, then I had a feeling of warmth wash over me followed by sluggish muscles. 

I sat back in the oak chair swaying slowly, almost dropping my glass. Mama took my goblet and set it down on the table, she stood behind me and rested her hands on my shoulders. “My child you must not drink so much you will feel the effects. This is why you must pick your prey because you cannot possibly fight if your drunken silly.” 

Mother messed with my hair, twirling it around then straightening my sleeves “You may wear whatever clothing you choose as you will find the closets are full and if nothing suits your taste you can go to town with one of the helpers of course you cannot mention anything. We will always have food here so you do not need to go out on your own yet as you are not ready. Your strength will grow and so will your control over your hunger after some time, which is why you need to stay close so I can monitor you.” 

She walked over to her chair sitting down, then looked over at me “I have other children like you, but they have been taught how to behave and are out on their own. Maybe you will eventually get to be that age, but I should hope not. I so do miss having everyone here.” She seemed saddened by the thought and I felt slightly bad for her. 

She or one of her children or maybe someone else had killed my parents and the villagers but she seemed to be a true mother at one time. Maybe her own children died and this was the only way she could achieve some happiness. 

I took her hand in mine and smiled a little at her. “I don’t know what the future will hold mama, but I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She smiled happily at me bringing me into a hug that felt warm and loving. This seemed nice and that everything could potentially work out so I played along. 

This woman would never be my real mother, but in some odd way she was like my second mother. The mother who raised me after death instead of the mother who had given me life. I felt compassion for mama and did for many years until I was finally allowed out and into the public view. Mistakes were made and I had crossed mother making her look foolish more than once which lead to my ultimate punishment.

Dirt fell upon my cheek, my eyes shot open to feel the vibrations and sounds of loud bangs. Blood sloshed around the inside of my coffin nearly choking me, I raised my fists pressing with as much force as I could on the lid bursting it off. 

Sitting up gasping for air to clear my throat I was greeted by the smell of gunpowder and thick clouds of smoke. The cannon ball explosions must have rocked the earth enough to free me from my torturous and literal ‘grounding’. 

I was still dressed in late fifteenth century clothing and I knew that I probably would be noticed because I looked nothing like the soldiers spraying bullets around. 

Running into the woods was my best option trying to avoid a stray bullet or shrapnel wherever it may fly. A man with a red jacket on and white horse spotted me yelling to halt. He had no idea who I was or what I was which was more unfortunate for him rather than me.

I raced to his side and told him that my carriage had been stolen and that I needed to get back into town. He happily jumped off his steed with some flirting for good measure and took my hand, leading me over to a tall oak tree. 

Men. 

They always blew my mind when it came in the hopes of a quick lay or even simple groping which was ridiculous but made them my personal choice of prey. Easier to lure and no fight was ever put up. His face felt greasy against my cheek and he smelled of sweat and whiskey as his lips kissed my neck.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and began to strangle him watching as his eyes began bursting blood vessels. My eyes slowly faded to a black cloud covering even the whites and my fangs tore out of my gums ripping into his neck. I propped his body against the tree and left a handkerchief in his hand it has almost become my calling card. Anger in my chest boiled, I wanted mother dead and I her head on a pike. Being buried for over a hundred years in a casket of blood to stew in thought really fueled my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Now I just need to get some information on the year and what war was upon the land. There was a tavern very close to me so I walked the distance and across the street swiftly. 

Inside it was pretty quiet a few men inside drinking but I had guessed it to be midday so not too many people were around. I sat myself closest to the bar area and looked at my surroundings, trying to establish where exactly I was. 

A paper sat on the counter and I grabbed it the year was 1741 and apparently the war was between France and Britain which explains that soldiers red coat. No matter to me it wasn’t my war to fight I sat the paper down and stretched my neck, realizing how cramped up I have become from such tight quarters. 

The next blink I took everyone in the tavern was dead on the floor some spots of blood here and there which I didn’t mean to spill and waste but it couldn’t be helped I haven’t eaten in so long. 

That blood from the coffin mother had buried me in was spoiled before it even touched me and I refused to even taste it trying to starve myself to death. As I learned nothing will kill me and I don’t understand this because I would like nothing else then to stop the eternal suffering and just end it all. 

Those thoughts had to wait until I found and killed mama for good then maybe I would get my peace and resolve for once. I wiped the blood off my chin collecting all the coins from the dead putting them inside a pouch which slipped into the top of my corset. 

It’s not like they would be spending money anytime soon and I needed it to help aid my escape. I walked out of the tavern as if nothing happened heading out of the town quietly at a non-alarming rate. 

I heard screaming and shrieks from afar, but no one knew I had committed the murders, they couldn’t trace me to it they hadn’t even heard my name. 

A year later I made a home my residence after killing the owners, it was pretty nice nothing over the top lavish. The backyard was mostly a swamp which was honestly perfect for disposing of all the bodies as most vampires didn’t eat an entire corpse.

Assuming mother could wait I decided to relax and play the part of a wealthy single woman who owned land. It was very easy to throw small house parties, lure in the bait one by one and be drunk off my ass for weeks at a time. 

My older sister happened to be in town at this time turning a simple feast in a mass feeding. All good things of course come to an end and by the time it arrived my stolen home was burned to the ground, while me and my sister had to flee from the villagers. 

That was the last time I had seen my older sister for a long time but she looked healthy and well maybe it was because she was away from our soul sucking mother. 

I started following the hints of mother again that I could pick up, whether it be random murders or her scent in the air. I had been closer on her trail and finally got into the same country she was in. Walking through the dirt roads of Styria, I saw many sights that intrigued me and now had the backing of a few languages learned so I could easily communicate depending where I was. 

Many people had helped me in my journey to find mother but I never stuck around long enough to befriend them. I stopped dead in my tracks starring at a wicked grin that spread over the red lips of a middle aged woman with pale white skin and a powdered wig. 

She stepped down out of an overly decorated horse drawn carriage taking my hand in hers, my actions seemed like time stood still I couldn’t move. “Mircalla oh how I have missed you!” she sang in a joy that seemed forced even for her. “Mama...” I curtsied uncontrollably and she pulled me toward her carriage as we both stepped in. The thing about mother was, no matter who you were she had a captivating presence almost as if your brain could not function anymore and her words were the only reasoning your body would react to. 

I had fought this for years, but the effect was stronger than ever and I could see she looked younger and healthier which lead me to believe she was either working with something darker than what I had ever known or that being buried so long I must have forgotten her face. 

“Mircalla it is so wonderful to see you I was hoping you would find me soon.” She cooed at me and I nodded slowly “Yes, well it wasn’t my intention on staying with you.” I lowered my head and she shook hers “None sense young lady, you will be staying with me, I have other members of the Karnstein family waiting to meet you.” My head about came off when she said family what could that possibly mean? I didn’t question her, though I knew I would see for myself soon enough and she was wealthy, which gave me an incentive to stick around longer than I intended to before killing her. 

We pulled up to a very large mansion, which resembled the one I had grown up in I had no idea how many rooms it could have held or what she needed all the space for but she was known for being lavish. Mother led me inside and it was breathtaking, every bit of it. 

Rich wood floors and vast chandeliers made of crystal and gold that lined most of the halls. Then I heard voices approaching from the stairs down walked two young women and four gentlemen that were all about my age when I had been killed. 

My eyes deceived me, I couldn’t understand finally seeing others like myself with same cruel fate, but they all looked well enough to not worry about mother. 

A tinge in my chest want this, maybe this was really going to be my new family. We all sat in the dining room at a large wooden table ridiculously long for the few of us. Bonding immediately was simple and more amazing than I could have ever hoped. 

They all understood how mother could be with her crazy schemes and her temper, but I also learned she had been reading very old books and gathering power to make her more invincible and her body almost rejuvenates to appear younger. 

She was trying to win me back with brothers and sisters and the idea of a family again. This was absurd though my head wanted nothing more than to have a stable family I could call my own. 

After a few hundred years of playing with my mind as a young vampire I grew sick of it. Always trying to convince me to do things she wanted, my new brothers and sisters seem to agree they had all been through this as well. 

When I stopped playing along the first time she repeated words from my Uncle of having to marry. She knew forcing me to marry a man would not only anger me but also put me in a position to be powerless. I was eloping to a disgusting man who was at least thirty years older than my former age. 

Mother stopped contacting me after my ‘husband’ came into the picture and things got very dark. He would lock me in the basement and starve me for weeks until I couldn’t even raise my arms from lack of strength. The sexual abuse of course sucked me into a deep depression which led me to trying to kill myself. I failed so many times and this cursed life to live wasn’t making anything better. 

This unwanted ‘gift’ from mama caused more pain to me than she will possibly ever know. I started hiding rations of blood that I was given just to be kept conscious under my cot in the basement and one day. After a week I drank all of them letting my strength return surging through my body and busting the chains off of my wrists. 

He walked downstairs and I waited in the shadows as he looked around fearfully calling my name. “Mircalla, sweetie come back before I have to write to your mother.” I snarled and lunged at him from behind smashing the side of his face on the stone floor. 

I chained him up in the same fashion he did to me, but I wasn’t as generous, I chained him down and locked the door never returning. A few years later I had gotten word of his death and that the Vordenburg family had it out for the Karnstein’s but it didn’t matter to me. 

I would never be put in a situation like that again. I will now have all the control and never let what’s left of my heart fall to the sick ways of Mother. It concerned me greatly to know she had something up her sleeve and explained to us if we dare ask her any questions about her new scheme’s we would be punished greatly. 

I found out mother had married another Vordenburg and this turned my stomach because she knew what had happened. 

The family name disgusted me and I wanted nothing more than to wipe the entire family clean off the face of the world, but mother restricted me from killing the rest of his family knowing their wealth would work in her favor. 

This plan was beyond disturbing, but I know she did it to keep all of us in the palm of her hand with more control and power that we couldn’t just achieve in a short amount of time. I was surrounded every day in this mansion always feeling ill by the memories it brought to me. 

Those memories I never talked about or thought about it was too dark and there wasn’t anything left I could do. I had killed him and now even almost a thousand years later he still haunts me. Sick old fool. Nevertheless the other members of that family have all seemed to slowly slip into a dementia or just plain crazy which is fine. Babbling idiots do not throw red flags up any more like they used to.

Mother has been already running her old games with humans using us to lure them in and then give them over to her. The only human I had ever loved was before Vordenburg, a young girl named Ell. Some of my sibling’s had warned me about human relationships and that I would end up getting hurt in the end. 

Apparently their lack of knowledge and age made their decision making as well as choices very selfish. Ell was never selfish, she always had listened to me even if I was telling her fake stories of my fake family. 

I took great measure to hide what I was from her because even I was ashamed of it. Ell’s own mother was killed by a vampire and she cursed all of us not knowing I was one though I did not blame her. My older sister Matska did in fact know about my relationship but she wasn’t upset about it just greatly worried for me. 

I thought all of my siblings were being ridiculous, much too fearful of mother until I learned for myself how cruel she could intend to be. 

Mother knew about Ell somehow I knew none of my siblings would’ve said anything but she was so sneaky it wouldn’t surprise me if she had hired humans to spy on all of us. I and Ell intended on fleeing the country, to hop abroad sail the seas possibly ending up in France together. Mother arrived before I did at the port revealing to Ell everything I was in the most horrifying light she could manage. 

When I found them my heart sank I knew something wasn’t right the fear in Ell’s eye as she screamed in horror at me. I begged for her to calm down and listen but she wouldn’t take any part in dealing with a monster. Mother just cast a cruel smile onto me as I watched my former lover run down the dock into her arms. 

Ell’s body was stiff almost immediately as blood trickled down her dress, she backed away from mother stumbling around grasping her throat. I ran to catch her but was held back by two of my brothers. Every muscle in my body ached as I tried to lunge myself to her even though it was too late. 

After she killed Ell I didn’t trust her with anything, I knew if I risked my heart to another human at least she would try and destroy the relationship before anything could happen. 

Mother was always selfish and wanted her ‘children’ all to herself, but we were more her robots that followed orders under her reign of terror. In the early eighteenth century the youngest of the Vordenburg family left decided to hunt my family down and he succeeded in killing all of my brothers and one sister. 

My last remaining sister and I tortured him for days aching with anger and sorrow for our loss. Eventually he was killed and mama was displeased to say the least, but our punishment was held off due to the fact she lost half of her kin which that put a hitch in her plan. My sister decided it was best for her to leave mothers side for a while she needed to get some space and she would just check in every few years. 

Our bond was stronger than ever, but I couldn’t make her stay even though I desperately wanted her to. I wasn’t able to kill mother by myself I was nowhere near as strong or powerful as she was becoming. Soon a young man named William was introduced to me as my new little brother. 

He was much lower key than I was as a young vampire and seemed to attach to mother's hip. William did everything he was told without question, but even though he kissed her ass, we got along somehow. Truly he was a good kid and I felt sorry for him that he was cursed to this life with us, but he seemed to make the best of it. 

We hunted together and sometimes did jobs together, which was fine and I was content on having someone to talk to about anything I wanted or even just with me. Will and I started bonding and I told him everything that happened in my past. He couldn’t bring himself to see the bad in mother or to be on my side, but that was never a problem for us it most certainly wasn’t his fight. We had been living together all through the nineteenth century and she began to trust me more as I acted along with her wishes. 

My heart was cold to her and I felt nothing but hatred, but if I kept playing along soon my chance would come. 

My sister always said, sometimes playing along was the best way to go under the radar and I agreed she was wiser than me but didn’t hate mother like I did, everything in me missed having her around. 

No matter, I could continue this easily with no emotions needed for taking young women and men and lure them in for whatever she used them for. Humans were almost a currency between us, if I did as I was asked I would be rewarded greatly. 

Then mother began buying land across Styria to acquire more wealth for herself, as if she needed it. She purchased a college assuming more humans would be much easier to access this way and it was an older building with a vast library which I won’t lie I fell in love with. 

Books dating back to my time of birth to present day, some titles I had never read and this century mother said we could relax more so my excitement was brewing. 

Napping would turn into sleeping full days and I would be able to do so without worry of a human to kidnap. Will of course had no concept of why sleeping was appealing, but I hadn’t slept in over three centuries and now I had the option to sleep for years if I pleased. 

She assigned us dorm rooms and chose to put herself as the dean of students starting to hire teachers for various classes the same day she purchased the old university. 

William and I attended classes that we wanted to while kidnapping students at random, but after one hundred years of the same game we were sick of the professors and lessons, having to take tests like the other students. 

Being immortal does not excuse one from becoming bored so we had certain papers drawn out with mother that exempted us from taking anymore classes. Every professor was notified and we were content with the arrangement we could still attend some lessons if we wished, but we were in no way forced to or there to graduate after already doing so over twenty times. 

I had dabbled in teaching students and being on a chair committee, but it really wasn’t for me I preferred no trouble or obligation. Will was happy with his new found friends and he always seemed to fit into some sort of club or group so I didn’t have to bother with him much. 

Even though regulation lessons weren’t something that was a big interest I did enjoy the constant parties and events students had. The night life was growing more and more outrageous as the years progressed, but unfortunately by the twentieth century the art of hosting an event was gone. 

Now a party was seeing who could get the most beers downed in a few seconds and waking up in stranger’s beds. Dancing had fallen to the wayside from the formal structure to the violent flinging of limbs and being glued to your partner. 

I didn’t mind this, but it was a shame that so many old traditions have been forgotten, but these children seemed happy to go to a party gets drunk and flail about. 

The language has always changed, but now it’s so foreign to me, I am still learning all the slang the best I can to not seem different but it was hard. Technology I did not understand and for now had absolutely no intention of learning any time soon. 

Most of the time I lured girls in because I preferred them more and being roommates was so much easier that way. Every time I had a new roommate they always were attracted to me because of the way I thought and spoke, claiming it was ‘adorable’ and my lack of knowledge of technology was ‘amusing’. Apparently I needed nothing to lure them in just to be good looking, maybe this era was to blame for the low expectations it reminded me slightly of the late sixteenth century. 

The better looking you were, the more you were worth to marry and bear children luckily I was killed before that could ever happen. 

Lying in bed reading quietly to myself in my now empty double bed room, I heard the door open and close. “Mircalla you have a new roommate on the list for this year I need you to move into dorm 307 today.” 

My mother spoke sternly and I didn’t bother looking up from my book “Fine mommy dearest whatever you wish.” She straightened her top and sighed at me walking out of the room. 

I don’t know why now all of a sudden I needed to move into another dorm, it had only been a week in between my last one and I just started getting comfortable. Propping myself up I bookmarked my page and dropped it into my duffel bag with my things that I had not yet unpacked. Maybe I could wait this new roommate out a while longer and get comfortable before turning her over. 

The fake relationships have been nice occasionally just to have another person to chat with and sleep with it gave meaning to the time left empty. I assumed my heart to be gone with the years and never had fallen for another person again. 

This made it easy to hand over the human pawn when the time came almost like a strict business transaction. Looking into the mirror, I checked my eyeliner and hair my clothes were typical nothing distracting, just a black t-shirt and leather pants. 

I didn’t worry too much about my appearance only around the targets because they needed to fall for me and you can’t just do that if you look like a bum. 

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I trekked out into the hallway searching for my new dorm room. As I approached the door, I heard a girl’s voice which was full of excitement and seemed slightly angry to which I had guessed she was on the phone.   
Wonderful. 

I walked in and put my bag on the second bed, her head whipped around at me looking surprised that I was there. “Uhm who the hell are you?” she asked which shocked me, I didn’t think the whole goody two shoes look would have a mouth on her. “I’m your new roommate sweetheart, my names Carmilla.” I smirked and started unpacking my things as she dashed around the room “I already have a roommate but she went missing I can’t have a new one.” 

I laid in the bed and looked over at her, it would figure that this girl would be the type to worry. “Well if you get this other girl back then I’ll leave, but until then you’re stuck with me.” Her face flushed and she shook her head “I didn’t mean it like that but doesn’t it bother you girls on this campus go missing? I mean no one will even help me in the search. Oh and my names Laura Hollis.” This girl is insane thinking police or campus security would help her in the search for the victims we gave to my mother. 

She did have a sort of spunk that I liked it could be annoying in the grand scheme, maybe this human would be perfect to fuck with mother. The prior disappeared roommate’s clothes and bags were still on the bed which I started to collect up in a pile and move, knowing mother would never listen to the tiny human or even care. 

I sprawled out onto the new bed and cracked open my book quietly reading to myself while I felt eyes burn into my side. “You know it’s not polite to stare cupcake.” I glanced over the pages and Laura flushed, then quickly ran over to her computer typing and talking to it. 

Maybe this girl is really insane and that’s why I was stuck with her. The door slammed open and immediately two girls walked in starting to talk to Laura about their own disappearances which couldn’t be more boring. 

It was funny however to see this was failing obviously this girl watched way too many crime shows. I got up and walked to the fridge, pulling my thermos out and sipping the tangy red liquid “Impressive interrogation tactics Lauronica Mars.” I smirked at my own joke she just rolled her eyes “Feel free to stuff it.” She retorted. 

Nearly choking I had to force myself to not laugh this human is feisty but that’s pretty interesting considering all the other girls do is follow on my heels and hold no conversations. The glazed over love eyes and fake enthusiasm was getting old quickly and the sex was definitely not worth me sticking around. Maybe this one would be a little harder.

After the girls left I got a run of the mill reaming out by officer Hollis “What the hell is your problem? You come in here and act all uncaring about everything those girls actually had something bad happen to them and all you can do is make jokes.” I looked at her as I put the empty thermos in the sink “Aw did I ruin your fun?” 

She glared at me and snapped “You think you’re so cool and disaffected when you’re really just miserable and alone.” My chest tightened slightly and I couldn’t hold back the oncoming lash of anger. She wanted to tell me how I was and what I felt well screw that she knows nothing. 

Stupid teenager, I bet she hasn’t even left home before this whole ‘college experience’. She was quiet after that and I set on my bed fuming staring at a book to angry to read all the words just blurred together. If mama had not needed her, she would already be dead. 

Through the week a squad of redheads continued to barge into our room helping with this failing investigation. I listened occasionally, but they were way off base which wasn’t surprising between Xenia and the frantic one what ideas could even bloom. 

I liked the biology student they seemed knowledgeable and at least somewhat of a decent person. The group left eventually it was a little past two in the morning and Laura had fallen asleep on her desk. I sat my book down and crept over to her making sure she was in a deep sleep. I scooped her up in my arms and laid her down on her bed pulling the blankets over her. 

She was dreaming something, it must have been chasing her because her eyelids were racing and limbs twitching. There was nothing that I could do really and if I dare try to comfort her, she will most likely freak out or make me her next project. I packed some things and walked to the door looking back at her and sighing as I quietly left. Luckily the few parties I had been too had given me a reputation as a concert goer or all night partier even though I was just going on a blood binge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perfect excuse to disappear for however long I needed to especially since most of the students that attended were always throwing them. 

Mostly going to out of town bars and finding easy targets to just feed on were where I went, but occasionally I just would disappear into the roof of the old Karnstein castle and star gaze. I did this for a week and Laura seemed to start too noticed and appeared slightly bothered by it. 

It relaxed me to get away and to look at the constellations, just clear my thoughts until nothing mattered. No mothers no fears, no jobs or tasks that I needed to complete just simple pleasure. 

The sun started to rise over the tree tops and I propped myself up off the concrete watching silently. Another day is here, how incredibly unfortunate. Walking back to campus I came into the dorm room to find Laura at her computer again snacking on cookies. 

How she ate so many sweets I could not fathom, but they were delicious and maybe I stole a few it’s not like she would notice. 

She looked back at me and half smiled not saying much which was odd for her I usually always was greeted with a ‘good morning’ but I could see dark circles under her eyes. 

I threw my bag on my bed and walked over behind her chair “I thought you were supposed to be in class by now?” She shrugged and looked at me slightly “Yeah well I felt sick and I couldn’t sleep, for some reason I kept having nightmares.” I walked to the kitchen pulling a mug down pouring her coco powder into it and filling it with hot water. I set the mug on her desk gently and sat on my bed looking at her.

She looked exhausted and slightly paler than her usual self “Maybe you’re working on your investigation to much why not take a break?” she sipped the hot chocolate and nodded, rubbing her eyes “I think you're right maybe I just need to sleep more, oh and thanks.” I gave her a small smile which she returned a bigger one.

What a dork. 

Relaxing back onto my own bed I let out a loud sigh of relief slowly falling asleep myself.

We both woke up around nine later that night and she studied for one of her papers. She dropped her book off her bed and then her notepad as she fumbled around. 

I shook my head and leaned over to pick them up “Calm down spaz you might hurt yourself.” I handed her back the book and she was giggling quietly. 

Then everything fell silent again and we just stared into each other’s eyes, but it wasn’t an awkward stare, it was more of a comforting feeling. I felt like I was being sucked into her gaze until the giant ginger stormed through our door. 

Laura smiled and greeted her and all I could angrily manage to choke out was “big red”. She smirked at me “mistress of the snark.” It’s like nothing I did or said bothered her which annoyed me because everything she did, did annoy me. 

The only reason she was even alive is because I told William to leave her alone until it got closer to the time. I knew Laura liked her company and I didn’t want to be cruel to her it would be like kicking a puppy. The two talked and talked until I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left to get a coffee and maybe something to eat. 

When I returned a few hours later the room was dark and everyone was thankfully gone except sleeping Laura. I threw my cup away and climbed into bed feeling stiff, then the light flicked on and count dorkula wheeled her chair over to my bed staring at me. 

“I was wondering, there’s a party that the Zetas are throwing and everyone will be there and I thought maybe we could go together since we started off on the wrong foot?” she fidgeted with her hands apparently asking someone on a date isn’t her strong suit. “I think I would like that very much.” Her smile beamed and she jumped up and got back into bed. 

Never in all my years have I seen one person flail as much as her and never would I have imagined it being sort of cute. I watched her sleep for a few hours and tonight she had no nightmares that I could tell just sound dreams. The rhythm of her breathing started to have its effect on me and I slowly followed into a dream like state. 

I got up at around five in the evening and noticed she was gone most likely at class so I got ready taking a shower and lacing up a corset. Usually I don’t dress up much for dates anymore, but I had a better plan then going to some frat party. 

Quickly racing down the hall I made it to mother’s office and searched around in her liquor cabinet for a bottle of champagne. 

Grabbing a good year I walked back to the dorm room, seeing Laura in what looked like a seventeenth century white lace dress which on anyone else would’ve been hilarious but on her I didn’t mind it. 

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.” I smirked and walked over to her sitting on the edge of my bed “Well I’m not the one in a corset, which wow…” she flushed slightly and sat in front of me “So what’s with all of this?” 

She motioned to the champagne as I poured two glasses and I shrugged “I felt that I would rather have a party here instead of being around drunken frat boys. At the first party I ever attended they served champagne.” She sipped her glass and I knocked mine back quickly feeling a few nerves start rising. “You make it sound like it was a hundred years ago.” I nodded “Yes it certainly feels that way or maybe longer.” She grabbed her phone and started typing “What are you doing?” 

I looked at her confused as if maybe I had said something wrong. “Oh nothing I just figured maybe Danny and the girls would want to know where we are and join us.” I snatched the phone immediately and set it behind me “Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you tonight.” I grabbed the back of her desk chair wheeling her over to me I could hear her heart beat pumping faster and faster. 

“That would sound more flattering if it didn’t make me sound like a canapé” I laughed slightly and ran my fingers down the ends of her hair looking along her neck trying my best to fight the urge to bite. That was the last thing I remembered about that night because when I came to I was tied to the desk chair with rope I had duct tape over my mouth and a necklace of garlic. 

Maybe this girl liked to party more than I knew. I looked around to see the ginger squad and remembered Xenia and some of the Zeta bros holding me down. I must have gotten a hit to the head when I was tackled and it looks like bio major had the same thing happen. This garlic was god awful, I hate the man who created the myth that garlic kept away vampires or somehow wounded them all it did was stink. 

Apparently this date was just a plot the entire time, which is kind of sad but mostly embarrassing. “Now we have you caught and we know your secret so start singing!” 

Laura pointed a wooden spoon at my face as if to be intimidating. The fact of the matter was I could have just broken free of the ropes and saved myself, but I wanted to see how this played out. She ripped the duct tape off my mouth, then quickly apologized, which was funny of course she cannot play bad cop if it means hurting someone. 

“We know you’re a vampire and you have been taking those girls fess up.” I shook my head “I haven’t taken any of the cupcakes because I was here with you and then getting ambushed by toddlers.” 

She crossed her arms not sure what to say “But you are a vampire!” I sighed and nodded “Ok fine I am a vampire but not a kidnapper.” The ginger squad assembled behind me and they all talked amongst themselves. 

They decided on keeping me held hostage until a new plan emerged. Laura forced me to watch vampire movies and stupid sitcom shows she liked which was more torturous than being tied to the chair. 

Nine days had passed and every day I was growing hungrier I could feel my strength being drained from my body. Laura kept teasing me with blood, but I held my own as much as possible until I apparently blacked out. After I came to I was being fed blood and Laura had panic written all over her face. She demanded I start telling her what was going on so I gave her the short story of my long past. I honestly didn’t know what mother used humans for I just know it wasn’t good and it was never my business to ask. Her threats were not open they were promises kept and I learned that the hard way every single time. 

Being held captive like this reminded me vaguely of my time with Vordenburg but I dare not tell her that. She seems to have a good heart and I don’t want to be the one to crush it. Laura gathered the ginger squad together and told them everything we had discussed she taped a cup full of blood over my arms and sat a straw in my mouth. 

This was fine with me. They devised a new plan to go after my mother, which I knew was ludicrous. I had waited centuries to even get this close to her and I had no idea of how I would take her down let alone some college students. 

My warnings seem to have been unnoticed or fallen on deaf ears, but I feel slightly worried not for everyone but at least for Laura. It might seem odd well it is odd that even being tied to a chair against my will I do still admire her. 

For someone so small and fragile looking she has a lot of fight and seems to be fueled on the notion to do right. After the ginger squad disassembled Laura refilled my blood supply and fell asleep on her bed. I knew mother would already have set something in motion because someone forgot to turn the web camera off. You would think if they were concerned with other students seeing me in the doorway they would take a second to throw something over the device broadcasting everything to the student body. 

I heard the door creak open and shut quietly back then a voice “Well kitty having fun?” Will spoke softly and kneeled down behind me starting to mess with the ropes. “Just cut me loose fresh meat.” I looked over my shoulder at him and he lifted the ropes over my head, I started working on my ankle ties and heard Laura begin to stir awake. 

She looked at me then at will and shot out of bed “Oh my god Will! She can’t be loose she’s a vampire!” He laughed and nodded “Yes I know she’s not the only one.” There was a choking noise coming from Will and Laura had run and locked herself in the bathroom. 

She had given Will a swift punch to the throat to which he was surprised but ran after her. Will kicked the door in and drug her out back to me complaining about humans fighting back. “Oh yeah it’s such a downer when they put up a struggle.” I rolled my eyes and he smirked “Well maybe I’ll just have a little snack.” 

My fist connected with his face before I knew what had happened. Call it reflex, but I couldn’t help it, seeing Laura struggling made me feel protective and he certainly wasn’t going to bite her.

He left angrily with open threats to tell mother so I did the only thing I could which was throw Laura on the bed to get some blood and sprint after my brother. I came back shortly and started packing my bag while I had a spatula shoved in my face as if to deter me. 

“What are you doing? And why did you bite me?” she looked at me confused and angry. “I’m an angry vampire what did you expect? I needed extra strength because someone has been starving me for a week to catch up to Willy boy but he got away. Now mother will be after me.” I shrugged and kept throwing my things into a bag. “So you’re just going to leave me here and let the other vampires kill me?” she sounded fearful. 

“Sorry cutie you never really had much of a chance anyways, nothing personal.” I looked back at her and she was slowly freaking out “It was totally personal you decked your brother and have been helping me, you can’t just run away that will definitely make you look guilty.”   
Sighing loudly I turned to her not packing anything and thought about it, she did have a point. “So coincidently my chance is to stay and figure out a way to justify defending you?” Laura nodded and smiled slightly “Funny how things work out.” 

I threw my bag on the ground and agreed that I would stay for now anyway. Even though she was claiming to be mad over being a quick juice box, relief was rolling off of her. I took a shower finally and was able to change into some fresh clothes which had never felt better. 

When I walked into the room Laura had pajama pants and a tank top on sitting on the edge of her bed using her phone. 

Apparently her dad needed constant updates on her status, which was funny seeing as about ten minutes ago, she just was almost killed but maybe that’s why she decided to call him. Guilt was never something I felt, never over a human anyways until this girl showed up. I did feel slightly bad for what just happened, but I also hoped maybe it would scare her off from me. 

Her phone was placed onto the nightstand and she looked at me “Hey Carm?” Great. Now she has nicknames and apparently isn’t scared off at all. “Yes cupcake?” Before she could answer I felt pressure on my bed and there she was already curled up behind me like this always happened. 

Lightning flashed through the window and I felt a hand wrap around my wrist tightly. “Scared of storms?” Laura nodded weakly and pulled the blankets up to her face looking at me with pleading eyes. So what could I do but comfort her even if the physical contact was foreign. Her breathing slowed after a while which started putting me to sleep, I threw an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until there wasn’t any space between us. 

This was the first night I actually slept the entire time without nightmares. Also the first time I felt a sort of safe feeling not physically, but emotionally like nothing could hurt me not even mother. 

We woke up early the next morning, I wanted to stay in bed for the rest of my life but the munchkin wanted to devise a plan. The ginger squad all returned and Xenia continued to try to ‘kill me’ as if she could even wound me. 

Laura begged me to not rip her apart so I restrained myself and then something better than anything I could’ve done happened. They got into a fight sending bio dork and uptight red heading for the hills, leaving me at the front lines to witness this. 

Somehow it turned on me, but Laura backed me up which shocked me because I thought she had a crush on warrior princess. Then I had to hear the whole speech from Clifford about ‘if she gets hurt’ blah blah. As if I would let anyone or anything put their hands on her. 

After that the room fell silent and I was relieved, but as usual someone was still deep in the case of finding the missing girls. 

Then the computer started helping her which I don’t even want to understand. The uptight ginger returned flinging our stuff around “Where is Su… I mean Lafontaine?” We both shrugged last seeing them with her. Perry continued freaking out until she spun herself into a meltdown, which ended up making her occupy Laura’s bed. I went to the library and found some books to help us, I mean her on the search but most of the writing was so old and vague it was hard to get answers. 

Although it did allow for closer contact and I wasn’t about to complain. Eventually night fell and Laura was looking worse for wear so I let her tuck into my bed while I stayed up sitting on the floor keeping watch. Not that it was asked, but with Lafontaine disappearing and us not knowing why I wasn’t able to sleep knowing Laura could be in potential danger. 

When the sun rose I laid down and caught a few moments of sleep until Perry started her morning freak-out routine which woke everyone and basically made us get ready. “Now for our daring daylight escape?” Laura shook her head and handed me the book. How do I get myself sucked into this crap I mean I don’t even care about these other students? We sat there reading trying to look over every page with few breaks and snacking here and there. 

My hand fell onto Laura’s and she jumped at first, then ended up tangling our fingers together and holding on. 

This was a happy surprise to me which lasted all of five seconds because a bottle of cleaner slammed into my back also causing my drink to slosh blood all over the book. We all watched as the words started appearing and I was able to translate some of it to Laura which she took to her computer. 

After some searching, we learned about the blade of hauster and that it would be our only option to defeat an evil so great. I would be lying if I said my feelings were not mixed and that fear didn’t grip every part of my being. It’d be the final winning blow to kill my mother, but at the same time she was the one to keep me alive all this time. 

Affection isn’t the right term may be more of an understanding for the things she did, but it wasn’t enough for me to stop what I knew was coming. “I could get it, the sword I mean.” Laura’s head almost snapped off looking back at me “Carm are you serious? I mean, that would be great and I know you would be risking your life and not just for me, but…” I shook my head and pulled her by her hip closer to me “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m doing it for you.” 

A smile spread across her face and I wanted nothing more than to lock lips but the jumping into my lap when we all heard a foreign voice ruined the mood. Lafontaine was standing in the doorway confused and completely oblivious to the fact they had been gone for a few days. 

Perry took her to the bed and started debriefing her until things took a turn for the worst and the bio major was stuffing her face with brownies rambling about a party. This in no way could be good, but apparently their phone was left on which has recorded almost half of the kidnapping and I could hear my stupid brother's voice. He would be helping mother more than anyone else what a suck up. 

I woke up the next day to a conversation about Lafontaine and heard the door close. Laura was sitting at her computer typing away and updating her video thing whatever it was called. 

Pouring her some hot coco and myself a glass of blood I handed her the mug and noticed a red jeweled necklace. “Laura where did you get that?” she looked at me and smiled “Oh this? I thought you left it here for me.” I grabbed it and felt a burning on my skin 

“No get it off now!” The curse put on it wasn’t allowing me to take it off and I had to watch as it possessed her. “Mother” I snarled and looked on angrily all I got in return was a smile “Hello darling well isn’t this a surprise. I do love the choice in your little play thing here she is quite innocent. Do you really think I would let you plan something out like this without me knowing?” she laughed loudly and snapped her fingers. 

Soon Will took the Zeta bro inside named Kirsch and the proposition was explained to me. It was him or Laura and I wasn’t about to let mother take her from me over someone I didn’t know. 

She threw the necklace off and I caught her body holding her gently as I could while she came to. “Laura are you ok?” I heard groaning “Yeah what happened?” she sat up holding her head and looked at me I shook my head. “My mother planted that necklace.” 

She grimaced “Your mom plays dirty.” Obviously she always did how else would she still have so much power? I knew it would be the right choice to kill her, but that sword could erase me from existence with one touch. 

The dyeing part wasn’t the fear for me because so many times have I wanted to end it all but couldn’t, it was just the fact that I may never see Laura again. Lafontaine was tied up restrained from leaving and Perry was sharpening a stake beside me which wasn’t as unsettling as the impending doom that was probably coming. 

We all discussed the plan again and I tried the best I could to deter Laura from getting in the middle of everything more than mother would want. She didn’t take that tactic and instead decided to rally all the students to help with the fight. 

She kissed my cheek and ran off down the hallway, I watched as if seeing my own heart flee with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She would get herself killed if I didn’t step in and I couldn’t let mother do that so I left to find the damn sword. 

It was exhilarating jumping into the ocean and swimming in the crushing depths that would kill any mortal. I stood on the ocean floor trying to see as best I could through the dark water all I caught was a glimpse of something golden in color creeping through a rock piling. 

Digging away at boulders and pushing aside smaller rocks the blade of hauster gleamed at me the light was intense, almost like looking into the sun. 

Taking a risk of faith, I grabbed the hilt and yanked it swimming back up to the surface feeling the effects of being close to the sword draining my strength. I raced back to campus as fast I could, hoping Laura was still alive by the time I came back. 

The dorm was empty and the computer had an image of her on it, I dropped the sword in the hallway and raced over watching her video. 

Shit. 

“Dead girl where is Laura this isn’t funny, I got a text saying come quick trapped in the basement.” I looked back at Xenia and determining she meant the Lustic building that must be where everyone was being held captive and why people kept trying to burn it down. 

“Rally your sisters and meet me over there everyone are captured in the Lustic building and we need to hurry.” Xenia looked at me like I was joking “Your kidding right? And is that stupid camera still on?” We looked over at it and I shrugged “I guess we're supposed to leave sappy goodbye videos?” 

Xenia laughed “No way.” I nodded “Good idea well, see you at the violence!” I grabbed the sword back up and sprinted to the Lustic building. The students were all in a weird zombie like trance when I got there luckily Laura and Perry were stuck in a broom closet so I broke the door down helping them out. 

The summer society and Zeta bros all gathered with random weapons that they had gathered all charged the vampires. I ran at my mother with the sword and had the shock of my life, when all that had happened was she fell into the pit. 

Everyone was busy fighting, but then I saw Laura press her back to a large boulder pressin it off the edge trying to hit mother which barely missed her. 

She held on and I knew this was it all I wanted to see was one last smile so I looked back at her, both of us bloody and bruised already “You know I’m really starting to hate all this heroic vampire crap.” A smile spread across her face and I leapt into the pit putting all my force into the sword towards mother. 

My eyes slowly crept open hearing my name being screamed, then blood rushing into my mouth. I sat up and looked around at Xenia then Perry while I was being squeezed into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hug you so hard because you look like you’re hurt but I thought you were…” she continued rambling on and I stood up taking her face into my hands staring down in her eyes. “Dead and I was worried…” Our lips crushed together and she pulled away “I thought you were gone forever and I got scared…” the rambling wouldn’t stop I pressed my lips to hers softer and a high pitched squeal came from her. 

I laughed and shook my head this girl was ridiculous. The other students were free from the mind control they had experienced and everyone seemed to be back to normal for the most part. Which was good I suppose for them anyways. I got cleaned up after Laura and we just sat in bed, I held an ice pack on her head and she described the whole fight to me over and over. Living so many centuries ‘epic battles’ weren’t as exciting as they use to be. 

Her eyes were almost star filled when she talked about everything that had happened which was for a few days, but I couldn’t blame her this was the most exciting thing she had been involved in. I wanted to take everything slow which was hard for me, but at the same time I wanted to make sure this wasn’t going to hurt me. 

Relationships weren’t really my strong suit, especially after everything in my past, but I felt the need to try it with Laura. My emotions were telling me to chase her my head was telling me to guard myself from her so I went with an in between choice. 

To my favor it stormed almost every night after which lead to a terrified girl snuggling with me. Classes started back up and Laura made me attend or just sit through boring lectures with her but I sucked it up.

Everything being back to semi normal felt good now that there wasn’t a quest to be on or anyone trying to kill me. This could potentially be the first time in my existence that I wasn’t worried about my mother or any of her goons. The bell rang loudly and snapped me out of day dreaming I felt Laura tugging my hand to get up so I obliged. 

We walked down the hall and I stopped in my tracks, pulling her toward me. “Why don’t we skip these awful classes and go back to our room?” My hands rested on her hips and she smirked “Because unlike you I need to get a passing grade and graduate.” 

She tried to pull away, which only made me pull her closer until we were pressed together. I leaned down kissing her lips gently and biting her bottom lip, hoping to convince her to come with me. “Carm that’s not fair…” she whined and pouted at me. 

I sighed and looked down at her slipping my thumbs through her belt loops “But cupcake you’re already late and I never play fair.” Laura leaned against me, her head on my chest “I am not letting your skipping class’s habit rub off on me.” I growled and felt her lips against mine hushing me catching me off guard she slipped out of my grip and ran to her next class. 

This dork doesn’t play fair either. Watching her run off felt like a challenge, but I couldn’t let her win that easy, so I walked to the library and waited in the back reading through some books on poems. 

Laura walked in the library and I could see a worried look on her face until she met my gaze and walked over smiling “I knew you would be in here.” Setting the book down I gave her a smirk “Oh really? Whatever would have made you think I would be in a library?” She giggled and we heard a “SHHH” echo throughout the quiet room. 

We both laughed quietly and she sat in my lap holding a text book with notes on it. I rested my chin on her shoulder until I reached her lips kissing them tenderly and she whispered “I need help with my homework.” 

My eyes opened looking at her “Seriously? Homework? Do you always have to ruin the moment?” She grinned and kissed me quickly “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” With a wink Laura got up and started walking to our room of course I needed to follow because I was curious what she was up to. 

When I walked in I closed the door behind me she had two glasses of champagne poured and was sitting on my bed with homework splayed out. I laughed louder than I meant to and she handed me a glass “What’s the occasion cream puff?” I sipped the champagne and realized it was from the same bottle I had brought the night I was ambushed. 

“Well we never really got to have that private party you promised me.” Laura set her books aside, I shot back my glass and set it to the side walking over to my bed laying her back. I could tell she had already had a previous glass of champagne because she was giggling uncontrollably. 

This is the second time I’ve been tempted, but found her drunk, which I guessed was to try to fight nerves off. “Well miss giggles, how much have you had to drink tonight?” she sat her glass on the headboard and leaned up looking down at me “Hardly any I swear.” She slurred her words and I rolled my eyes “I see, so if I asked you to stand up you wouldn’t need help?” I rested my chin on her stomach and she nodded “Let me up I will show you.” 

Laura persisted to get up and I shook my head, pushing her back down “No I have a better idea.” The top button of her jeans and zipper came apart easier than I thought so I slid her jeans off down around her ankles and threw them on the floor. 

Her legs wound around my hips, pulling me down with her kissing her lips slow at first until her tongue managed to slide against mine. 

I pulled away kissing over her neck quietly growling holding back from biting into the blood I smelled. Her bra was unhooked and thrown across the room when I looked back down at her, she snored softly. “Dammit Laura…” My head hung low against her chest. I sat up and unwound her off of me getting up, grabbing her pajamas undressing and redressing her. I watched as she curled into the pillows on my bed I could hardly be mad. 

Picking up her notes and books I stacked them on her bed out of the way, put the glasses in the sink, than grabbed the bottle of champagne leaving the dorm quietly. Walking around campus the Zeta bros already had a party going which was hard to believe sense, everyone had just been basically kidnapped but I guess their brains were weak before. I sipped from the bottle wanting to get rid of it for good so there would be no excuse the next time. 

Luckily it was half empty already so I wouldn’t have much of a buzz, but I couldn’t believe how many instances Laura had literally gotten too drunk or too tired. It was almost out of my control and at this point I will just back off because apparently I’m unwanted or she wouldn’t keep making it so damn hard. 

The bottle felt lighter and I realized it was because it was empty I didn’t mean to drink it that fast. I threw the bottle in the dumpster and looked up, seeing Xenia walking toward me with two bottles of beer. Maybe I’m drunk or hallucinating. 

She handed me one and I took it slightly confused “Don’t worry it’s not spiked or anything it’s a peace offering.” I cracked off the top and shrugged “Well I won’t say no.” she smiled and nodded “I just wanted to say thanks for saving everyone.” 

I looked up at her and realized she was serious. “I never imagined we would be talking.” She laughed “Yeah me neither, but it doesn’t have to mean we're friends.” I nodded “I blame it on the alcohol.” We both laughed and ended up walking to the party when some Zeta bros begged us to come over. 

For someone so annoying she wasn’t all that bad to party with. I woke up on grass and felt a sharp pain in my hand. 

Looking around I realized I had passed out in the middle of the campus and must’ve fallen off the bench beside me and into my beer bottle which was now broken into my hand. 

This is why I don’t drink much anymore and its daylight out which wasn’t helping my throbbing head. There were Zeta bros littered throughout the lawn and benches all passed out and some of the students were drawing on their faces or pranking them in other ways. 

I tried sitting up but realized I wasn’t stable enough to do so, I just leaned on the bench. Hands ran across my back and over my shoulders, I saw blonde hair falling over my shoulder and sighed. “Come on let’s get you up. Oh my god Carm your hand!” 

Laura knelt down and picked up my hand, which didn’t even hurt and investigated the glass shards. I pulled my hand away not wanting her to try and pull it out risking her getting cut up as well. “Don’t… just leave it, I’m fine.” 

She sat in front of me and looked at me “Are you always grumpy in the daylight?” I growled “No just grumpy when I try to get closer to you and you shut me down, what is it now seven times?” Her face flushed red and she fidgeted with her hands “I don’t mean to… it’s just” Shaking my head, I stood up pressing my hands on the bench, which I instantly regret as concrete isn’t forgiving and it pressed the glass deeper into my hand. That time it hurt. “Save it cupcake it doesn’t matter, I get that you don’t want me, I just wish you would stop leading me on.” 

She stood up and frowned at me, I saw tears start filling her eyes and then I felt a lump in my throat “How can you think that I don’t want you? It’s not even… you know what, never mind. You want me to stay away from you fine!” Laura stormed off wiping her eyes and my head dropped. I didn’t mean to upset her I don’t even know what I’m saying I’m still drunk. 

The sun nearly blinded me and I sat on the bench trying to fight the sleepiness. “Hey dead one.” I looked up and saw Lafontaine walking over to me and she hooked arms with me pulling me up. “I saw most of that and even though I should probably be mad at you for Laura sake, you can’t let your hand stay like that.” 

Leaning on them, we walked to their dorm, they sat me down at the kitchen table. This room was much larger then everyone else’s maybe because it was also Perry’s and she had special privileges being the floor don. I felt a sharp cut and I pulled my hand away snarling at Lafontaine, who stuck a rag in my mouth with a smirk. 

“Hush we don’t growl at people trying to help and I need to get these bits of glass out.” Looking down at my hand it looked pretty gnarled up, but I’ve had worse for sure. 

My hand was cleaned and bandaged up with gauze, then I was sent on my way. The buzz was wearing off, but the banging in my head was getting worse I just wanted to sleep. I opened the door and saw Laura on her bed studying her cheeks stained with tears, I leaned against the back of the door locking it so she couldn’t run. “Laura we need to talk…” No response so I slowly crept my way over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. 

She looked at me and I could barely look her in the eyes “Yeah I think we do and I want to say I’m sorry first off.” My mind spun and I looked at her confused “You’re sorry? Shouldn’t I be sorry?” She moved her books away and sat up, looking at me shaking her head “No you shouldn’t. It’s me, I just….” Tears started forming in her eyes, which made my stomach tighten I didn’t like seeing her in pain. 

I laid beside her, she curled into me sniffling and I wiped the tears from her cheek. She grabbed my hand squeezing it, but I couldn’t feel the pain of it being much too worried about what she was going through. 

“There was a party I went to before we were… well, whatever we are.” Growls slowly escaped my throat and I felt rage start building in my chest almost knowing what she was going to say. “Everyone was drunk and well Danny was gone so it was just me and one of the Zeta dudes… he.” I started losing focus and everything was going black, I could feel my fangs poking through my gums and my muscles tighten. 

“Who?” was all I could manage to get out. She looked at me through her tears and shook her head “Nothing happened, well not like that he just tried… but I got away and left.” She pressed her forehead against mine staring me in the eyes but I couldn’t see anything but rage. I wanted blood, No I wanted his heart in my hand, I wanted to be the one to rip him apart. 

Her hands were on my neck and cheek, trying to bring me back “Carm relax please… this is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you would want to kill him, but I don’t want you to.” I closed my eyes and tried to listen to her voice keeping me in the moment. 

Shaking my head, I let out a low growl “Tell me one reason not to drag him to hell.” I felt her lips against mine and she forced me to lay back holding my arms above my head. “Because I don’t want you to.” Her lips traced down my neck and it was making my anger hard to hold onto especially with my muscles starting to relax. 

No one had this effect on me once I get to a certain point there is no going back and I’m not sure how she was doing this. I took a deep breath, looking up at her, she rubbed her nose against mine and laid on top of me no longer crying. 

My arms snaked their way around her waist pulling her close to me “If that ever happens again, you need to tell me immediately.” She nodded kissing my jaw “I doubt that it will while you’re here.” Knowing that she felt a sense of safety with me meant a lot. “I feel like an asshole now.” I looked over at her and she shook her head “You didn’t know it’s not your fault.” 

Stroking her hair over her ear I stared into her eyes “Yes but I shouldn’t have kept trying to…” Her face flushed and she ducked her head under my chin mumbling out “It’s not that I didn’t want you to... and now that you know, maybe it won’t be so hard for me.” 

I raised my eyebrow “So you did want to?” I couldn’t help but smile and she laughed quietly “Yes of course, I mean not that I’m thinking about it all the time but, what I mean is…” I kissed her lips and laughed “So the college student is horny you sure had me fooled.” 

Laura elbowed me in the ribs and blushed a deeper shade of red. She looked over my bandaged hand, then up at me “No more getting drunk without me.” I smirked and shrugged “For some reason I don’t think that will be a problem.” 

Rolling her off me and onto her back I playfully bit on her neck while she squirmed around and laughed. The door opened “Ok you two enough, everyone in the hallway can hear you.” Lafontaine and Perry walked in averting their eyes and I looked down at Laura who shrugged. “We haven’t even got our clothes off and you two are already barging in like monitoring parents.” Laura slipped out from under me and sat up, straightening her shirt and I sat next to her looking at the ginger twins. 

“Lafontaine and I wanted to know what you were doing for reading week. Maybe we could ride with you or you would like to come spend it with us at my house.” I looked at Laura with pleading eyes to deny them but she couldn’t resist. “Oh Carm and I are spending it with my dad, but if you two are going the same way, then we can car pool or something.” My loud sighing wasn’t appreciated as I got six pairs of eyes on me all scowling. 

“What? I can’t help if I get enough of you here.” Another sharp elbow to the ribs and I looked down shaking my head. “Fine but I’m not going to act happy.” This satisfied all of them and they chatted more about it, we came to the realization we were supposed to be leaving tomorrow. 

Apparently time flies when you’re wasted so we rushed around packing hectically. I wasn’t nervous about meeting Laura’s dad, I figured he would be more surprised than me to see his daughter with her girlfriend. I was informed she had never come out to him so that would most likely happen while I was there but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. 

The next morning we woke up on top of our luggage and got dressed then forced into a Christmas style sweater because it made the little one happy. I hate the holidays. 

We set out early to the next town for the rental car, but hunger set in then I remembered I hadn’t had any blood since the whole wasted episode. I told Laura I needed to go to the restroom where I found a fat short man walking into the men’s, I just couldn’t resist. 

I grabbed him by the scruff of his suit collar and dragged him into the bathroom sinking my fangs into his meaty neck. Walking out back to Laura she looked at me curiously “Why do you have blood dripping down your mouth?” I wiped my mouth with the palm of my hand seeing blood, apparently I am still not skilled at a clean kill. 

At that point we found out that it was the town’s mayor and now we were basically going to be killed. Villagers were assembling quickly into mob formation, chasing us through the snow to an abandoned diner barricading the door. 

The ginger twins were keeping watch out the windows and panicking, which was stirring up Laura as usual. It’s not like I would let the townspeople hurt them they were all worried for nothing. I sat next to her in a booth but the look she had on her face seemed genuinely sad which concerned me 

“What’s wrong?” She sighed and shrugged “I don’t know, maybe the fact we were chased out of town and stuck in this creepy place instead of at my dad’s making ginger bread cookies and watching Christmas movies.” I nudged her shoulder “Oh come on, it's not all that bad we can make our own Christmas.” This seemed to sort of cheer her up, but I felt bad because it was technically my fault we were stranded for the time being. How was I supposed to know it was the mayor? 

The longer we sat there the more I felt oddly like this place wasn’t right. The ginger twins were stuffing their faces with cookies talking amongst themselves and Laura was drinking hot chocolate. Wait. “Was that here before?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They all looked at me and shrugged, continuing to eat. All of a sudden a woman appeared, she most definitely wasn’t human because I would’ve smelled her before she entered the room. I scooted closer to Laura defensively as she spoke 

“Try the gingerbread it’s my specialty” She was already happily eating away at the cookies and I couldn’t believe it “So when the creepy old diner lady says it’s good you eat them, but when I say it it’s all ‘oh Carmilla you don’t understand.’” I knew this lady wasn’t right. 

The gingerbread has been made to look like a murder scene and normally I could appreciate such fine taste in art but this was creepy. 

Laura was smiling ear to ear indulged in the story, I couldn’t believe how easily she always got sucked into these things. “Laura can I borrow you for a second?” we scooted out of the booth and leaned over away from the creepy woman she looked at me “Want a cookie?” 

I shook my head “Maybe later, don’t you think any of this is weird?” she smirked “Don’t I think what’s weird?” I looked at her incredulously “Uh the magic treats, the angry mobs to scared to come in this place?” She laughed at me “Please she is literally mama clause a lady who actually likes the holidays.” I stood up “This is not about me not liking Christmas!” Laura rolled her eyes, sitting back in the booth 

“Whatever you say Scrooge mc-vampire.” I snatched the next gingerbread out of her hand, she frowned grabbing another. “Fine don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I sat at an empty booth crossing my arms watching. 

Soon after stuffing their faces, they all realized she was going to turn them into the cookies they were eating. The ginger twins armed themselves with rolling pins and brooms, Laura tripped on her own shoe laces how typical. “Ok Carmilla!” she squealed out and I shook my head, watching this charade continue.

“Oh really? Because I wouldn’t want to ruin your holiday fun you know with my inappropriate talk of murdering people.” I smirked but Laura screamed out “Murder her for Christmas!” So I got up and tackled the creepy lady behind the register area. I started ripping her apart, she actually gave quite a struggle until all her blood was drained.

Laura already had her video updates set up because she couldn’t go a day without it. 

I walked over and sat next to her “Carm you have a little something…” she wiped blood trickling down the corner of my mouth with a napkin “Look I know I’m not good with the feelings thing, but… I’m sorry everything’s messed up and that you’re not with your dad.” Blushing she looked at me “Thanks, and as far as Christmas company goes you’re not so bad yourself… for a vampire.” I smiled, she kissed my cheek handing me a gingerbread cookie. 

“Merry Christmas Carm.” I bit the head off the gingerbread and put an arm around her “Merry Christmas to you to cupcake.” The ginger twins were still eating everything in sight, but watching us like hawks. How I wished I didn’t have to save all of her friends. 

Honestly we never celebrated holidays much in the Karnstein family mother never really liked them, but this was kind of nice. We sipped hot chocolate and ate cookies until we were all sick of sweets. “Ok I will admit, this was nice for being my first holiday.” Laura looked at me confused “Your first holiday? You mean you never celebrated any of them?” I shook my head, she was wide eyed. “I wish we could’ve been at my dad’s then you could’ve had a better first Christmas!”   
“I enjoyed this because I was with you that’s what makes it special. On the plus side, I also got to kill two people.” She laughed and nodded “Well when you put it that way it was pretty good.” Laura snuggled in close against me feeling the inside temperature start to get colder as night fell. 

 

The gingers kept complaining about the body so I got up and drug it outside, but I have no idea why it bothered them so much. 

Why are guts and dismembered body parts so bad? 

Although it was pretty funny to see the bio major try taking blood samples from the corpse and the frantic one pulling them away in disgust. I took a moment to myself looking around at the mountains, they were stunning with all the tree tops covered in snow, a sight which I always loved. 

Something about scenic views just relaxed my mind, you didn’t need to think or know anything you were just trapped in that moment. 

Then I felt a small hand twist into mine “Hey, come back inside you’ll catch a cold out here.” Pulling her against me I held her waist and we stared out over the landscape. “I don’t think vampires get sick, but I know humans do.” I felt her shiver “Exactly so bring me in before I turn into a Popsicle.” I smirked “Actually you would be a creamsicle.” Laughing we walked back inside seeing Lafontaine and Perry closer to each other than usual. 

They separated away immediately and I raised an eyebrow about to speak up, but was tugged away to a different corner of the diner. 

Laura slid into the booth and I followed, she took my bandaged hand starting to unravel the gauze. Her face was bright when she noticed there wasn’t even a trace of where any glass had been. She got on her phone calling her father, they talked awhile and once she finally hung up, she sighed looking down again. 

I knew she felt bad for not being there with him “Hey cheer up buttercup there’s always next year.” A smile crossed her lips followed by a look of happiness “Thanks, and your right, but it might come sooner than next year I don’t know how long I can keep avoiding him.” I shrugged, relaxing back into the cushioned seats “We can figure it out later, but for now why don’t we just rest up and we will try to head back to school tomorrow morning. I think the snow might melt by then.” 

As soon as the sun broke over the trees I woke everyone and we headed into the snow back to campus. 

It was a few miles walk but not too hard to do and the weather was nice, but then again I was stuck with the ginger twins. They were both discussing something about the crazy holiday lady when Laura caught up to me and grabbed my hand “Slow down we can’t walk as fast as you.” 

Looking down at her I smirked scooping her up “Hey!” she squealed I shifted her around until she was on my back her legs wound around my waist and arms on my neck. “Now you can walk as fast as me.” I heard giggles as Lafontaine and Perry walked past us “crushes on vampire!” they yelled out. 

How awful were already looking at as ‘that couple’ now. Part of me really didn’t mind that though I felt something different with this human. 

Can vampires even catch feelings for someone? 

I would have to figure that out later as for now I was enjoying whatever this was a listening to Laura’s heart beat which started becoming the only thing I wanted to hear. 

Lost in thoughts I didn’t realize we were approaching campus and someone was tugging my arm. Reality snapped back into play and I was standing in the middle of my dorm looking at Laura “Hello? Earth to Carmilla?” I gently grabbed her wrist to stop her hand, which was waving in my face and shook my head “Sorry, what it is?” She frowned “You haven’t said a word for over an hour and I’ve been taking this entire time.” Nodding and I looked at her. 

Her talking the entire time was and understatement of the century. I shrugged “I was just thinking about things.” The look on her face said it all before, so she could say anything I spoke up “Not about you, it’s nothing bad.” We sat on her bed and I laid back relaxing happily this was much better than a booth. Laura mimicked me and stared up at the ceiling which wasn’t her normal she usually would stare at me for a long period of time. 

Maybe she was mad at me because I didn’t listen to her conversation or something. The silence was filling the room slowly as I watched her thinking you could almost see the gears moving.

“Are you going to make me ask or will you eventually tell me.” She looked over at me surprised like I startled her and she fidgeted with her hands shrugging “Well I just… I don’t know.” I put my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling nodding “Me either.” 

Time was all I could give because someone so wound up would eventually explode and spill everything. After a few minutes of silence, she frantically sat up, looking at me “Ok I just was wondering what we are. I mean, you know.” 

Smirking to myself that my plan had worked I looked up at her “You’re a human and I’m a vampire.” She squinted at me “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” She sighed and laid beside me closer than before “Are we a thing now like a couple or just friends because I’m totally fine with whatever, but I just need to know because, well I just do.” 

After that long babble, I thought for a few seconds “I don’t want to make the decision for you cupcake I don’t take prisoners.” Laura giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist “I’m coming willingly.” My hands slowly ran down her sides pulling her on top of me, I leaned up kissing her lips softly “Then that should answer your question.” Blush filled her cheeks and she hugged me tightly. 

Labels usually came at a price which wasn’t always the best situation when one of you is alive. If we were going to be together, it was risky, but I did like the idea for now anyway. 

Never in hundreds of years would I have thought that I would be asked out. In a way it was nice though I mean I wasn’t planning on this in fear of being hurt but apparently I cannot get enough punishment. “You know this means no more study buddies right?” Fake gasps I looked at her and smirked “Oh come on what’s one or two going to hurt?” I received a swift punch in the shoulder and it felt like a pillow which made me laugh. 

Laura straddled me and crossed her arms waiting “Yes I know cupcake and I am literally finer with that trust me. But I doubt we will have much studying going on.” I winked and she turned crimson dropping her arms “Oh crap what did I get myself into?” She seems to be learning sarcasm pretty well which is cute to say the least. 

Looping my fingers into her belt loops I pulled her a little closer shrugging “Oh you know the usual sex dungeon type things nothing out of the ordinary.” We both laughed and she leaned down, holding herself over me “And what if I’m not afraid of this Miss Karnstein?” A smile crept over my lips and I shook my head “Then you would be braver than most Miss Hollis.” Our noses brushed against each other until our lips met passionately. 

My hands traveled down her back into her jeans and pulling her closer towards me in response I felt her shiver “Don’t think just because we're dating now you get to immediately…” Her voice trailed off while I kissed down her neck, biting at her skin, my hands had already slid around to the front of her jeans unbuttoning them softly tracing my fingertips over her panty line. 

She let off, soft moans in my ear, which only made my drive more intense. I ripped her underwear in half with both hands, throwing the fabric shreds onto the floor while I bit her shoulder harder pulling my hands away to grip her hips which were grinding against mine. 

My fangs had already protruded and I couldn’t control myself any longer. I fiercely laid her on her back kissing her lips roughly receiving the same amount of emotion. 

The pile of clothes on the floor had started to increase by the second until Laura’s skin shimmered in the sunlight sneaking through our curtains. I scraped my fangs across her rib cage which changed to kisses as I was getting lower and lower past her stomach. She was already pulling my hair by the time I reached the top of her zipper. 

I had the button of her jeans in my mouth tugging them off aggressively. Stupid tight jeans. Her skin was the softest I had ever touched under my hands and I savored every inch of it while she dug her nails into my back. My favorite sound of the rhythm in her chest was now replaced by moans of pure pleasure and that’s all I wanted to give this creature that wanted to be with me.

When I finally woke up I realized Laura was tucked under my arms snuggled closely against me neither of us had clothes on so this was new. 

This was relaxing and safe. 

She had a surprising few tricks up her sleeve that I got to witness last night I’m beginning to think there’s a lot about her I don’t really know but I’m enjoying learning. “Carm?” I heard a groggy voice and yawn “I’m still here cutie.” She pulled me tighter into her grip “What time is it?” 

Laughing loudly she squinted up at me then the alarm clock “Don’t worry your much too late to catch up on class work.” She groaned “I will literally fail this semester…” What a dork always caring about the homework. “Well maybe if you hadn’t been riding me all night we would’ve woken up earlier.” She gasped and threw a pillow at me “Carm! I was not!” Blush spread across her face and she pulled the covers over her head 

“I seem to recall you were and I was greatly enjoying it.” Groans escaped from the blankets “This is not funny…” I pulled her out and laid her on top of me looking down at her “Fine I won’t say anything more about it.” 

Embarrassing Laura was easy and extremely funny to me it’s not my fault sex is something that she can’t admit happens. The door creaked opened and shut I looked upside down at an adverted gaze Lafontaine. “Hey guys…. Oh uh” Laura screamed and ducked under the covers “Do you all just barge in on cue or what?” 

An arm reached out from the blankets and grabbed a shirt. 

Great she’s already getting dressed, this is a crime covering an art piece. I let out growls watching Laura get completely clothed and she shoved a sock in my mouth. 

They walked out into the hallway so I got dressed reluctantly it was late in the afternoon and I had planned to repeat last night’s conquest, but it seems this ginger would receive a new nickname of mood killer. 

I ripped the door open and saw them both standing there talking so I grabbed Laura’s arm, pulling her against me “What’s all this about?” She smiled and clung to my side then I looked at Lafontaine’s grim. “Well I mean there was no way not to tell her.” Laura confessed and I sighed loudly. 

Great now I’m going to hear about this forever. Our hands intertwined and we walked to the cafeteria together mostly because they were humans and probably needed something to eat other than sugar. Although I wasn’t complaining because it did leave a sweet residue on Laura’s lips, which was intoxicating to say the least. 

We sat around a table and were eventually joined by Perry and bro for brains which wasn’t pleasant. 

Luckily the bio major had snagged me some blood bags so I had something to snack on while everyone questioned Laura about us dating as if the universe was going to implode on itself. 

This was never a big deal to me before and usually when I was seen with a girl around campus no gave two glances now it’s like I have kidnapped the president’s daughter or something. However I was also enamored with her and the way she didn’t fear me for what I was, this monster that has consumed me. 

She always seemed so happy when everyone was together, she definitely brightened our room and I couldn’t help myself occasionally catching myself staring at her just quietly taking in the details. 

Weakness wasn’t really for me, but I’d be lying if I said she didn’t hold all of the cards which is why I’ve taken so many precautions with the other flings. Feelings are something that can be easily severed, but not something so deep that couldn’t be explained with words alone. 

Snapping back into the real world, I realized everyone had left except Laura, who was staring at me with a worried look “You know it scares me when you’re so lost.” I smiled shaking my head “I’m not lost just deep in thought.” Her fingers tangled with mine and she scooted closer to me sighing “Well I can’t read your mind and I see your face when you fade out like that and I just get worried.” I shrugged and she rested her head against my shoulder 

“Sorry cupcake but it happens, I can’t change anything that I have done for centuries.” Other students were glancing over at us, making me roll my eyes. What are we on display?


End file.
